


Spiders

by salesman



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salesman/pseuds/salesman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Written for the prompt:</em>
</p>
<p>Lavellan hates spiders. She panics (and automatically reaches out for Solas) every time she sees one. Protective!Solas wraps his arms around her and does fade step, getting her out of harm's way. Bonus points if they're not actually dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders

She had fought demons, closed rifts, and faced some of the toughest politicians in all of Thedas. Bards sang tales of her triumphs as the leader of one of the most powerful organizations in the world.

And yet, spiders  _terrified_  her.

Her fear wasn’t limited to the massive ones either, but the tiniest, most insignificant, could-be-a-speck-of-dirt ones too. She yelped whenever a spider came within view, even if she was well away from it.

Naturally, this made travelling by camp quite difficult.

Spiders were natural to the earth, and none of her companions seemed to mind when the small creature scurried by. Lavellan had watched in horror as Blackwall had once thoughtlessly picked one from his beard that had somehow scrambled its way up the hair. How could he be so calm? It was on his  _face_.

Her team had fought enough giant spiders for her to consider them another class of foe, so she hoped to also overcome her terror of the smaller kind, but with little luck so far.

After a long day of scrimmaging with red templars, Lavellan was looking forward to relaxing by the fire at camp, stretching out her stiff limbs and tending to any fresh injuries. Supper was passable, although not nearly as delectable as the warm foods she shared with her clan by those many campfire dinners, but food was food, and she was starving.

Sera told a particularly entertaining story of some Red Jenny shenanigans, so Lavellan felt relaxed and at ease when she readied herself to sleep that night in her tent. As she plucked off her armor, loosening her pauldrons and shrugging them off, Solas asked to come in.

“I sensed another elven artifact near the cave we passed earlier today,” he explained. “Perhaps tomorrow we could...” His voice trailed off as he watched her struggle with her armor. “Do you need assistance?” Solas asked.

She laughed, trying to grasp the back ties of her breastplate but failing. “Yes, if you wouldn’t mind. I can never reach the last knot.”

Solas nodded. “Of course,” he said and moved behind her. She felt a pull at her back as he tugged away the armor, and warm fingers slide underneath the metal plate.

Lavellan stilled, suddenly stunned into complete awareness of the apostate’s touch. He was moving rather...  _slowly_ , wasn’t he?

His hands paused on her back a few moments more before he cleared his throat and pulled away. “That should be easier,” he murmured behind her.

“Thank you.” Her body was like fire as she turned around to face him. “And yes, we can find that artifact first thing tomorrow.”

Solas smiled, so tenderly that her face flushed even hotter. “Thank you.” He reached for her arm, and turned her hand in his palms. “Gauntlets can be difficult to remove when alone.” He untied the laces with languid steadiness.

Lavellan smiled and ventured her eyes towards his face. He was so handsome. Even his ears were  _perfect_. Her gaze traversed to the very point of his ear, imagining how lovely it would fit between her lips. Would he like it if she nibbled on his ear? She bit her lip to keep from grinning.

He finished undoing her gauntlet, and her heart pounded from the pleasantness of his touch. Lavellan let out a quiet exhale and wondered if she should move closer. There was such little space between them now. Surely a kiss wouldn’t shock him? They had become so close these past few months...

But then something moved behind him on the tent’s wall and she  _screamed_. It was a black little thing scuttling across the canvas, and she jumped back in a panic.

Solas’ eyes widened and flashed around the tent in sudden alarm. The threat was still unbeknownst to him, but with the frenzy his Inquisitor was in, he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to safety.

That is, he stepped through the Veil to somewhere outside of camp in the nearby wood, an instinct he had developed when dealing with unidentifiable danger. “What did you see?” he asked with a furrowed brow, his hands still grasping her arms.

Lavellan swallowed and pursed her lips as a flush crept along her skin. “A spider...” she mumbled.

Solas relaxed. “A spider?”

“I hate spiders.” She smiled in her embarrassment. “But thank you for the... quick thinking.”

“You are the last hope for Thedas,” Solas said quietly. “Your life needs protection.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t thank you.” Lavellan grinned. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his mouth. “My hero,” she whispered.

“Ah—” Solas stuttered, shaking his head and smiling. “Such gratitude is unnecessary.”

“Well, too bad,” she countered and yanked him towards her again. Her lips pressed against his without restraint, until it was very clear that this kiss was more than just “gratitude.” Solas had hesitated from the initial surprise, but he soon folded her into his arms and pulled her flush against him. Lavellan laughed from her silly fear that had brought them this close, and she peppered kisses along his neck. Why hadn’t she kissed him sooner?

Even though she still hated spiders, she supposed she owed the nasty little monsters for this one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr oneshot thingie. :)


End file.
